The Life Note Chapter 2
by SquickWrites
Summary: This is chapter TWO of the Life Note. it is MY CHAPTER OF AWESOMENESS, SO BASK IN ITS EPICNESS! BASK IN IT!


**HI! This is MY chapter of the book me and Alltimelove are writing! Hope you likes! (That betch decided to be LAZY and gave ME all the hard stuff to do!)**

It said: "Life Note".

Obsession didn't know what it was, or why, but that little white book seriously creeped her out. It was… menacing. Just sitting there on the table, she couldn't help feeling a little scared of it.

But she was somehow drawn to it.

Obsession got up, stuffed her hands in the pockets of her black jeans, and began to stroll across the room. It was a slow stroll. Karma hadn't really taken much notice in the book, despite Close's insane reaction, and Close, well he just stood there, pointing at the book, but staring at Obsession.

Or at least that's what he _was_ doing before he jumped off the couch and bolted across the room. Obsession instantly took after him, running as quickly as she could, but Close was faster. She was hyper, but she was usually pretty cool about most things, except Close. It might have just been that crush- NO, it WASN'T A CRUSH. She didn't know what it was, but she just instantly felt so much more competitive around Close.

The boy snatched up the notebook off the table and laughed at Obsession, waving it in front of her face. In a flash she snatched the book away from him, but he grabbed back after about one second.

"Quit it Close! You're gonna tear it!" Obsession yelled at him.

"_No, YOU'RE_ gonna tear it! I had it first!" He screamed back

"Just let go dammit!" Was her immediate reply.

Neither of them had noticed Karma standing up, so they were both shocked when she grabbed the book from both of them.

"You two act like little kids." She said easily, opening the book and going through the pages. "There isn't even anything in here." She said, dropping the notebook back on the table.

Obsession was a very tactical person. Instinct told her to grab the book and rub it in Close's face, just how much smarter and better she was. But something else had caught her attention. She was looking up at the ceiling, but Close was watching her and Karma was turning her now empty bag of skittles upside down.

"…Sketchy." The word fell from her mouth like glass as something, or someone, fell from the sky. Well not exactly _fell_ but… flew.

Ever seen Dark Mousy? Then you've got a base for Shikyo. He was tall, definitely at least six nine. His skin was extremely pale white, and so was his cats tail, clashing adorably with his black clad outfit. Black coat, black tee, black jeans, beautifully sexy purple hair. And of course, that's leaving out his leathery feathered black wings. They gave him just a touch of elegance.

Close, being his usual idiotic and overprotective self went looking for a fight. He kicked the guy in the crotch. "What the hell are _YOU_" he asked, no fear or cautiousness in his voice. Actually, dude sounded bored.

The person grabbed his foot and began laughing a slight laugh, even after the kick he took to the nuts. Then he swiftly lifted Close off the ground, hanging him upside down by his foot.

Obsession looked to her sister for some sort of reaction, but all she did was mumble 'I need some more skittles…' and Obsession quickly handed her a new pack. Then she went around behind the monster and looked at it's tail. Tail. She couldn't resist the urge and tugged on it roughly.

She monster's reaction was… insane. For one thing, he dropped Close. He landed on his head, hard, but somehow ended up laughing. Then the stranger turned to Obsession quickly and grabbed her hand, staring into her eyes angrily. Obsession didn't what he would've done, that is, if Karma hadn't stepped in, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Mess with Close all you want, but leave my sister alone." She said easily.

Close looked offended while Obsession giggled. The beast looked back at Karma, letting Obsession's hand fall back to her side. They stared at each other, Karma looked bored, but the monster looked… interested. He had this smile spread across his face that read "Cheshire Cat" it was so big.

"So I got to meet a pretty human, eh?" He asked cockily.

Obsession and Close stared at him with "WTF" faces, but Karma just went back to her bag of skittles. Obsession liked making friends, and she was sick of this stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked, putting on her kiddy voice.

He turned back to Obsession slowly. "Me?"

"Who else dumb fuck?" Obsession asked smartly, making Close snicker.

It smirked at her, not the same huge smile it had given Karma, but a smirk. "If you really must know, I'm Shikyo, your new shinigami buddy."

Shinigami. Obsession recognized the word straight off the back. A shinigami. She watched that show Full Moon, and Shikyo did faintly remind her of Takuto… but this one was different. He seemed so much scarier. Not that cute little kitty eared and tailed Takuto, he seemed so… dark.

Close butted into Obsession's thoughts "Dude, doesn't Shikyo mean _death_?"

Shikyo grinned in Close's direction. "Well aren't you smart?" he said like Close was an idiot.

"It makes sense, a shinigami is a 'God of Death' so y'know, it fits." Obsession said. She really needed to quit anime.

"What a clever little kitten!" Shikyo said boredly.

"I've heard of a Death Note from Matt… but this is a Life Note?" Karma had picked up the little white book and was examining it.

Shikyo nodded and strolled over to her. "It's pretty much the exact opposite of the Death Note. Instead of killing someone, you can bring them back." He said, leaning on the couch.

"Bring them… back?" She stared at the book wide eyed. "Matt…" She clutched the Life Note to her chest and looked off dreamily into the distance.

Karma remembered it like she had been there when Matt died. She had been on the other half of the world, but she knew just what happened.

**FLASHBACK: P.O.V: Karma**

_I had just finished watching a rerun of Viva La Bam. The show was so weird, but I was addicted to it. Sometime during the commercial break, I started flipping through the channels. Then I found the news. I usually hated it, but the word 'Mafia' drew my attention. Matt and Mello were both in a mafia. It looked like the perfect time to check on him, that is, if it _was_ him. But what I saw was horrific. I wanted to scream. The first thing I witnessed was Matt, standing in the middle of the street, being shot over and over again. Then falling to the ground in a pool of his own blood. I immediately burst into tears, silent tears so I wouldn't wake up Obsession. But she woke up anyway. It didn't matter how quiet I was as I reached under my bed and grabbed one of Matt's old shirts and the teddy bear he'd given me when we were little. The shirt still smelled faintly of cigarettes and peppermint. If I held it close enough to my face, then I could picture Matt and me again, back when we were happy, and nothing in the world ever got in our way. But as soon as I looked back up at that news reporter, I saw Matt being shot. Being shot dead. I let out the slightest whimper and Obsession woke up immediately, witnessing that same frightening video that I had. She quickly jumped off her bed, and ran to me, pulling me into a tight, sisterly embrace. It felt good to have her arms around me, Obsession's hugs were always perfect in any situation. The tears stopped flowing, but I still made sobbing noises as I tried to catch my breath. My sister was stroking my hair and whispering 'It's alright… It's okay Karma… You can cry in front of me… Don't worry' Even though I was older, sometimes Obsession acted more mature than I did. She jumped up, but was back in seconds with a huge bag of skittles and a mug of black coffee with tons of cream and sugar. We sat there for the rest of the night, eating those skittles, me drinking coffee while she drank hot chocolate, and laughing about what a great guy Matt had always been._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Matt?" Shikyo interrupted, ruining Karma's bitter-sweet memory. "Just who the hell is this Matt guy?"

Obsession knew just what her sister had been thinking. It was a good idea, but admittedly reckless. She winked at Shikyo. "Matt is Karma's BOO!" She said, dragging out the word Boo in a 'HA! I'm making fun of your love life!' Kind of way.

Karma blushed. Close laughed. Shikyo glanced over at Karma.

Then he did the weirdest and most uncalled for thing possible.

He wrapped his arms around Karma's waist tightly from behind and hugged her like they were old friends. He leaned his head over her shoulder so he could whisper in her ear. "Looks like I'm going to have to steal you from him."

Karma blushed harder and Close looked up at the scene. "Y'know… if Matt was here, he'd kill you." He said matter-of-factly.

Shikyo simply smiled. "Then maybe I should beat him to it."

"Uhm…" Karma looked up at the shinigami. "Could you let go please?" Obsession had never seen her sister blush so much before… EVER. Shikyo smiled, and slowly released Karma, who turned to him, and stared an interested stare. This guy was definitely going to be difficult.

Then Karma grew shocked. "Holy. Fuck Muffins." She said loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"What is it Karma?" Obsession asked while Close whispered 'Fuck muffins? No way.' and bust out laughing.

Karma looked at them seriously. "You guys do understand that for the last couple of years, Roger has been sending Wammy kids to hunt down Kira… right?" she asked. The other two nodded. "Well… they were tracking him down… to get the Death Note." She said. Karma sounded like she was making a point, but the other two didn't really catch on. "So I suppose you understand that he'll be hunting us down for this Life Note, don't you?"

Close and Obsession looked at each other, then back at Karma.

"Holy. Fuck Muffins." They said in unison. It was like they had all read each other's minds, and the three of them charged up to their rooms. They told each other what to pack and what to grab. Karma was sure to bring the teddy bear, a Polaroid camera, her skateboard and one of Matt's old shirts. Obsession grabbed her sketchbook her stupid stuffed dog and her baseball cap. Close snatched up his iPod as soon as he got into his room along with a copy of "He's Just Not That Into You". They all met downstairs with a suitcase and backpack about an hour later.

Shikyo looked at them weirdly. What the hell was going on?

"Erm… what?" He asked as the three appeared next to him.

"We're leaving." Karma said sternly.

Shikyo didn't ask anymore questions. He simply followed them out the door and onto the bus. A Thirty minute bus ride to the airport. Once they got there though, they decided to figure just what they were going to do.

"Okay. So we're here, but where are we _going_?" Obsession asked. They hadn't really thought it out well, as long as they were out of Wammy, they were okay. Karma turned away, Shikyo stood there with his arms folded, but Close whipped out a cell phone and slowly strolled away from the group, the two girls staring after him. About five minutes later he came back with a wide smile on his face. He picked up both of the girls suitcases and began to walk ahead of them. They chased after him, pestering him with questions until he spun around on his heels, that huge smile still on his face.

"Tokyo Japan, Girls! Tokyo, Japan!" And with that, he turned back around and went up to the front desk. The two sisters stared at him, their mouths wide open. In a bit he came back waving three tickets in front of their faces with the words "FIRST CLASS" printed on them.

"Okay, who'd you pick-pocket to get those?" Obsession asked, giving Close a friendly noogie.

"No one!" he said with a laugh. "Just be happy I love you guys enough to get tickets for you!"

He grabbed Obsession's hand and began dragging her towards the loading dock.

**FIN PPLZ! YESSS! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS!!! NINE PAGES!!!! X3 I love this book already XD Well, I hope you like. And I am writing a one-shot about these guys so it should be out soon ^o^ (Me and Alltime LOVE that flashback I wrote, we can't get over how awesome it is!)**

**~Otaku ^^**


End file.
